Computing devices are often used for reading purposes. Computing devices are commonly used to view electronic documents, such as electronic books, word processing files, slideshow files, and electronic messages and documents. Reading typically only requires the reader's visual perception; in other words, a reader typically only needs to see the words in a document to be able to read them. As such, a reader's auditory perception is left alone. However, because the reader's auditory perception is available, when reading a document he/she can sometimes be distracted by background noise, such as when there is construction noise outside a library or traffic noise outside a home. Sometimes, the user may choose to listen to music while he/she reads in order to try to reduce the distraction caused by background noise. Other times, a reader and/or audience may find that conventional approaches to reading are not engaging or entertaining enough. For example, some children do not find reading by looking at words to be entertaining, only tolerating a book if it is read to them. Moreover, some readers may find it more entertaining, interactive, and fun if their auditory perception was engaged as well. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide auditory enhancements to reading experiences.